Perihelion
by r2roswell
Summary: Life takes a turn for the worst when a person from the past comes back into the fold.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note #1:** _I am not good at writing criminal themed stories and I am not familiar with locations in NY. I'm more of a character driven oriented writer than anything else so I ask thatyou be gentle when it comes to the lack of detail I may have._

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** _Definition of 'Perihelion' as told by Merriem-Webster Dictionary:_

_"the point in the path of a celestial body (as a planet) that is nearest to the sun"_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"No," Alexis said in her sleep as she tossed and turned. "No, don't!"

There remained silence for a moment.

"No!" Alexis screamed as she shot up from her bed.

"Alexis," Beckett called out, entering Alexis' bedroom.

Neither of them spoke as Alexis held on to Beckett. She had never done this before. Tears streamed down Alexis' face. For the past two days Alexis had done her best to be strong for her family but now she was letting her guard down. Beckett was glad the young woman was doing that. It wasn't easy to keep in all of the heavy emotions, having known from own personal experience.

She whispered smooth accolades.

"You're going to be okay Alexis. You're going to be okay."

Alexis moved back and Kate wiped away her tears.

"How do you know?" Alexi asked.

Though Beckett knew Alexis knew the truth about her own past, she knew that right now the girl needed to hear words of comfort outloud.

Beckett took hold of Alexis' hand and squeezed it as she looked at her. "Because I know you: You're strong and determined. You've been through a lot and you've strived. I know you can get through this too. And you're not alone here."

Alexis tightened her grip.

"Is this how it was like for you?"

"More or less. I just wish you didn't have to. I wish there was something more I could have done. I wish I could fix this for you somehow."

Alexis nodded. "I'm just glad you're here Detective Beckett."

Beckett smiled. "How about I make you some breakfast?"

Alexis lifted a shoulder and smiled, "S'more-lette's?"

Beckett smiled again, "S'more-lettes it is then."

Alexis smiled and hugged Beckett tightly again.

"Thank you," she said to the detective.

"Anytime," Beckett answered back.

From the doorway Martha let out a somber smile.


	2. Engaged and Murder

**Ch. 1 Engaged and Murder**

* * *

_[3 Days Earlier]_

Castle walked into the precinct with two cups of coffee in hand. He set them down on Beckett's desk.

Beckett smiled. "Thanks."

"You left before I woke up," he said taking his usual seat beside her.

"Some of us actually have to work for a living."

"So work and no play make little Castle a very sad boy."

Beckett couldn't help but laugh at his little joke, "Well buck up mister, there will be plenty of time for play later."

"Promise," Castle asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Promise," Beckett answered.

Castle looked down at her empty ring finger. "You know Alexis asked me when she could tell Meredith. I mean we are gonna be family soon, in our own dysfunctional way."

Beckett quickly glanced around and then back at Castle. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her it was up to you." Castle leaned forward and took hold of Beckett's hand. "You know I love you and I'd shout it off skyscrapers if you let me but there's no rush, you know that. Whenever you're ready to tell people I'll be okay with that."

Beckett smiled. Castle had understood about her reasons as to not wear her engagement ring at work. The only person she had told was Lanie on the day he had proposed and she had been a good friend to keep the secret.

Beckett squeezed Castle's hand and smiled at him. "Tell Alexis she has my permission."

Castle smiled back, "Really?"

"Really," Beckett replied. "Besides, with you being a famous writer and everything it's bound to come out eventually." She looked to the break room where her boss and two other partners were getting coffee.

She smiled to herself and then at Castle. "Come here."

Beckett took Castle by the hand not carrying about the rules they had set for the workplace.

"Woah," said Ryan as the two entered. "Breaking the rules this early Beckett?"

"Must be serious," added Esposito.

"It is," said Beckett. "I…we have an announcement to make and I wanted you all to hear it from me first before it ends up in a tabloid somewhere."

Beckett released her hand from Castle's and reached behind her neck to get the clasp from her necklace. Her work family looked on with curious eyes. On the chain next to her mother's ring was the diamond ring Castle had given her. She removed it and placed it on her left ring finger.

She then looked up at Castle, "Right where it belongs," she said to him.

Castle beamed at her and then Beckett turned her attention to her boss and the boys. "Castle and I are engaged."

"You just couldn't wait could you Mr. Castle," Gates said with a smile.

Castle took Beckett's left hand. "I think we've waited long enough."

Beckett smiled.

"Damn straight," said Esposito. "Guy's been following Beckett around like a puppy for years before you two finally got together."

"Totally worth it," said Castle.

"I won't argue with that," Beckett added.

"Well hey," said Ryan; "We're really happy for you two," he said hugging Beckett and then shaking Castle's hand.

Esposito did the same and Gates offered her congratulations as well.

Before anymore could be said, Beckett's cell phone rang. She listened to the caller, replied, listened again, and then hung up.

"Lanie's got something for us," she said to her team. She turned and looked sympathetically at her fiancé. "Castle, you should probably hang back on this one."

"Since when do I ever do that?"

"I know I'm just trying to protect you here."

"Protect me from what?"

She looked at Ryan and Esposito and then back at Castle.

"There was a note on our vic. It was addressed to you."


	3. One Down

**Ch. 2 Two Down, Infinity To Go**

* * *

The body had been discovered hanging over a bridge by a budgie cord. No one said anything about the specific location. There was no reason to even though it was probably on everyone's minds.

"What happened," Castle asked, "Spiderman tired of saving people now," he said trying to lighten the mood of the situation despite the chilling water that he had seen once down below.

"You won't be joking once you see this," Lanie said handing the not over to Beckett who had gloves on. "I'll know more about our vic once we get her topside."

Beckett held the not in hand and crouched down. "There's a trail of blood that leads to a stop about three feet from here. Belong to our vic?"

"Won't know for sure until I've run some tests but by the looks of things our perp could have dragged our victim, hung her over the bridge to make it look like a recreational jump gone wrong."

"Well that would be perfect except that he kind of left the blood trail so our guy didn't exactly cover up his or her tracks."

Castle's voice turned somber. "It's him you know."

Beckett stood. "We don't know that."

"The letter is addressed to me," he said. "What does it say?"

Beckett excused herself from the crime scene. She and Castle walked away a few feet to give them some personal space.

On the front of the note was Castle's last name. With her gloved hand, Beckett unfolded the paper. On it was a series of symbols: a number 1, a plus sign, another number 1, an arrow pointing down, a sideways 8, a number 2, and an arrow pointing to the right. The words 'Try and Catch Me' were written under the symbols.

* * *

"It's him," said Castle.

He and Beckett were looking at the white board in the precinct that had been since given lots of information but none that was really helpful. On it was the image of their victim, an olive skinned Hispanic by the name of Karlita Santiago. The blood tests had come back and did not belong to Karlita. Given the note it was not likely the blood belonged to their perp which meant there was a second victim on their hands. The note addressed to Castle was also on the board hanging in a plastic bag.

"We don't know that," Beckett said trying to find a silver lining.

They had said these words to each other before on the bridge.

"It's not his M.O."

"that's because he's changing it up," said Castle. "He's taunting us, taunting me."

Castle took a step toward the board where the code had been hung and underneath it the code had also been written in a marker.

"We know one plus one equals two," Castle said piecing it together, "So two down…"

"That's an infinity symbol," said Beckett, "So infinity to go," she said finishing the rest.

Castle took a step back and leaned against Beckett's desk.

"He's not going to stop Kate, not until one of us is dead or we catch him."

Beckett took his hand, "Then we will.


	4. Leads

**Ch. 3 Leads**

* * *

In 24 hours there had not been any new leads. Though the woman had been identified as Karlita Santiago, the second victim had not yet been found. No one, not even Captain Gates jumped to the conclusion that Jerry Tyson was behind this new string of murders but Castle and even Beckett knew it was only a matter of time.

And sure enough time was all that was needed when they got the new call that led them to the docks.

Tangled up inside some fish nets was the victim. Lanie didn't want to speculate but she was more than certain that he would match the DNA found in the blood at their previous crime scene. Though why the perp left him at a different location was a question for the detectives.

There was a second note attached for Castle. The message was similar to the first with a number 2, a down arrow, a woman symbol that looked like it had come from a bathroom sign, an equal sign, and a number 3. Try and catch me was written again.

* * *

"What does it even mean," Castle said reading the note at the precinct. "Two down, woman equals three."

"It doesn't make any sense," said Beckett. "Our first victim was a twenty-four year old female and now we have a thirty-some year old male."

"We're not going to find a pattern in regards to his victims Kate."

"Then we've got nothing to go on. All we have connecting the victims are the notes."

"What about the note," asked Castle. "These symbols were most likely taken from the internet. Is there a way we can trace where he printed them? The only thing that isn't printed is his writing, it's handwritten."

"It's a long shot," said Beckett.

"It's the only one we've got."

"Maybe not," said Espo. "Our perp made a mistake."

"And what mistake is that?" asked Beckett.

"The son of a bitch raped both our vics and left spermicide."

"On the guy too," Castle said. "So are you saying Tyson is gay?"

"We don't know it's him," Ryan corrected, being objective.

Castle just shrugged.

"Not exactly," Esposito continued. "He used his… equipment on our female." He then held up a fishing pole without the reel and line in a plastic bag. "With our male vic he self served on this and then placed the pool cue in the pocket."

"Disturbing," said Castle.

"Please tell me we've got his DNA in the system," said Beckett.

"I wish it were that easy," said Esposito. "We're going to run this for prints but I wouldn't get your hopes up. Our guy seems to be good at covering his tracks."

"Okay stay on that. Ryan, any chance you can figure out where these notes came from?"

"On it," Ryan replied.

"Okay what's in that head of yours Castle?"

Beckett knew that look. It was the look he got anytime he began to form a story.

"It's exactly what he wanted. 3XK. When we were on that bridge, Tyson wore a vest and he fell over. No one could find him." He shook his head. "I know you think he's dead but he's not. Nothing is ever easy with him."

"Where's this going Castle?"

"It's crazy to think he survived, I know that but he lives for the thrill of killing. He wouldn't make his own death easy. He'd find a way to survive so he could take as many lives as he could. We had him once and he disappeared into the ether. He then played us to give the spectacle illusion that he died. He enjoys the satisfaction that his killings give him but even more so he enjoys the game just as much."

"It is crazy Castle but your theories usually have some weird logic to them and you were right about him before. So say you're right now, he wanted a new life to kill again but why come back here?"

Castle looked at Beckett, "Because we've become as much a part of his strategy as much as his victims. He doesn't get the same satisfaction if we're not playing which means that from the time he fell into that water till now, he hasn't gotten off the way he does when we're not involved."

Beckett got an idea and went to her desk.

"What are you doing," Castle asked but Beckett was busy typing away and making phone calls.


	5. Circumstantial

**Ch. 4 Circumstantial**

* * *

"What's this detective," Gates asked when Beckett placed a manila folder on her desk. There were two sections: a stack of three murders in five separate states and copies of notes left at the crime scenes.

"I followed up on one of Castle's theories. He said that our perp would find a way to take as many lives as possible so I decided to look into past murders from the past few months across the country. I came across a total of fifteen murders: 3 in Texas, 3 in Montana, 3 in Chicago, 3 in Florida, and 3 in Arizona. None of the victims are a like except for the notes. None of the detectives ever thought the word 'Castle' could stand for a person's name. To them it just stood for any number of things. 3XK is playing games sir."

"It's why he started raping his victims," said Castle. "He thought he could gain the same pleasures but it wasn't any fun without us."

Gates glanced at Castle for a moment and then at Beckett. "Are you certain it's him?"

"Without a doubt sir," Beckett replied. "I know the evidence is circumstantial at best but I have faith in my team."

Gates knew Beckett meant Castle but she didn't say anything.

"Very well, I trust your judgment," Gates said handing the folder back to her detective. "Pursue it but discreetly. If people get wind of even the possibility that 3XK is alive it will only cause panic and it might back him into a corner. We know what he's capable of. The last thing we want is for him to lash out."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

Later that night Beckett ran circles across Castle's chest as they lay in bed.

"You should get some sleep," she said to him.

Castle sighed.

"We're going to find him Rick. He won't win this time."

Castle looked over. "He's all ready won Kate. Ever since he disappeared the first time and then the second I've been waiting for that other shoe but it's more like a bridge that's slowly cracking and at any moment the entire thing will collapse."

Beckett took his hand and squeezed it. "And we'll be the ones left standing, just like always. Let me take your mind off this Rick, at least for a little while."

Castle let out a small smile. "What did you have in mind?"

Beckett smiled back, got into a straddling position above Castle and removed her shirt revealing her bare chest.

"What had begun as a rough case for Detective Heat and her more than handsome writer, Jameson Rook, disappeared in an instant as she leaned forward, caressing his chest; the problems of the day soon forgotten, hidden in the back of their minds for another time. Tonight was all about them."

Castle smiled wider at both her story and her beauty. Even the gun shot scar in the middle of her chest and the surgical scar along her ribs accentuated her physique. Castle let Beckett take him into the night, grateful for the distraction.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter. The others will be longer hopefully. I just wanted this one to get straight to the point. In the meantime, hope you liked the Caskett scene I included even the Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook references :)_


	6. Making Connections

**Ch. 5 Making Connections**

* * *

Castle rolled his eyes the next morning as he was on the phone. Alexis had called Meredith and told her about his engagement to Detective Beckett. Meredith was more than thrilled for the both of them and was all ready starting to plan ideas for their wedding.

"We'll continue to talk about this later," Castle said trying to cut her off as he had been for the past five minutes all ready.

"You're right," said Meredith. "We have plenty of time. "Just tell Beckett no neon or yellow colors for the bridesmaids dresses okay?"

"You mean like the colors you chose?"

"Cute. We're not done with this conversation Richard."

"Of course not," said Castle.

Beckett walked into the kitchen. Castle smiled at her and then spoke into the receiver. "Always fun talking to you," he said hanging up before Meredith could get in another word.

"Let me guess," said Beckett. "Meredith?"

Castle handed her a cup of coffee and nodded. "Alexis told her about us getting engaged and now she's starting to plan the wedding."

"Castle no. You did tell her no right?"

"You know how she is. She doesn't let me get a word in."

Beckett placed her cup of coffee on the counter and walked over to her fiancé wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Castle as fun as your ex-wife is, this is our wedding got it? If you want to invite ex-wife number one and even ex-wife number two I'm perfectly fine with that but none of them have any say in the planning. That belongs to the two of us, your daughter, your mother, my father, and Lanie. That's it."

Castle smiled. "Whatever you want," he said more than happy to please his future bride.

Beckett smiled back and reached up to kiss him. Their kiss got deeper, their tongues caressing the walls of the inside of their mouths. Castle lifted Beckett onto the counter and continued to kiss her. For the two of them it never seemed like enough.

"Well hello there," said Martha.

"Woah dad, don't you have a room for that?" said Alexis, her back quickly turning to face away.

"Oh god," Beckett said quickly getting off the counter.

Both Castle and Beckett wiped their mouths.

"Morning Martha, Alexis," Beckett said to them slightly embarrassed.

"Morning dear," Martha replied.

"Alexis, mother, what are the two of you doing here," Castle asked sounding disappointed.

"I needed some old papers for school," said Alexis. "We have to put together a portfolio from our senior year of high school in English class."

"And I my dear," said Martha, "Still live here. Don't think your engagement will change that," she said waiving a finger at the couple.

Castle smiled, "Of course not mother."

"I thought you'd be at work," Alexis said to her father and Beckett.

"It's early," Castle replied.

"It's 8:30," Alexis shot back.

Castle then made Alexis uncomfortable by wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"Well maybe we just wanted to sleep in."

"And if by sleep in you mean…" said Alexis, "Gross. I swear you two are worse than some of the college students I know."

Beckett and Castle both laughed.

"Well," said Castle, "When you find the one that you're truly meant to be with, you'll be in that teenage stage too. It doesn't go away trust me."

Beckett only smiled but then her phone rang.

"Beckett," she answered taking the call to Castle's study.

After two minutes she hung up and returned to her family.

"So much for sleeping in Castle, that was work. Ryan's got something on the letters."

"Damn," said Castle. "So much for the strawberries I was going to pull out."

"Richard!"

"Dad!"

"Castle!"

His three girls all said at once.

"For breakfast," Castle corrected. "I was thinking of strawberry and banana crapes this morning." He shook his head, "Women."

Beckett and Alexis looked at each other, "Men."

* * *

Ryan and Esposito were set up on the conference room. On the table were multiple stacks of papers, copies from the folder Beckett had shown to Gates.

"It took nearly a day and a half but I think we're finally getting somewhere," said Ryan. "I couldn't find the exact printer but that's because they're not the original copies, not even were the ones the other precincts got."

"Even with the hand written message," asked Castle.

"Even with," said Ryan. "Odds are he's keeping the originals himself. I was however able to back track where each of the copies originated. Each company uses distinct toner and ink cartridges. In every state our perp used a common printing company: FedEx."

"There's got to be over a dozen FedEx vendors across this state alone," said Beckett.

"True," said Esposito, "but we narrowed down our search to a pool where facilities were used within a seventy-two hour time frame and by males ages thirty to forty who came in alone. We got that narrowed to five locations within our region."

"And even better," said Ryan, "We got a hit. The guy who works at the one near East 79th and East 78th street on Lexington Avenue gave us a description." Ryan held up a photo drawn by a sketch artist. "Look familiar?"

Castle looked at the photo and then at Beckett.

"Well Detective Ryan," he said, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that looks a lot like 3XK minus the bald thing he's got going on."


	7. 1030

**Ch. 6 1030**

* * *

The precinct was on high alert. Gates and her liaisons were doing the best they could to keep the news in house and prevent it from leaking to the media but it was becoming difficult.

Beckett and Castle had made their way to the FedEx Company where Ryan had gotten the sketch of Tyson. They were able to get the address Tyson had used but it turned out to be a skivvy motel address on the shadier side of town. Still they showed the sketch around in hopes that anyone had seen him. Nothing panned out. It was a dead end and they were back to square one.

Castle's frustration was clearly beginning to show but before he could dwell on it much his cell phone rang.

"Dad."

"Alexis, everything okay?"

"Not exactly," she replied.

"Okay give me the phone," said a different voice. "Give it to me."

"Alexis," Castle called out.

Beckett could hear the tone of his voice change. She had heard it before.

"Richard Castle, getting tired of searching for me yet?"

Castle tightened his fist. "Tyson."

Castle put the phone on speaker.

"Aw why so melodramatic Rick? Hello Detective Beckett."

Beckett looked surprised as she looked at Castle.

"Don't look so surprised Detective. There's only one place your boyfriend would be and that's with you."

"Enough games," said Castle. "What have you done to my daughter?"

"Nothing and I don't plan to. She's just part of the game."

"I'm sick of playing."

"Oh but we're just getting started. Say 'hi' to your ex-wife."

"Richard," said Meredith. "Richard I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

As discretely as she could, Beckett excused herself to find a more private location and pulled out her cell phone.

Tyson took back the phone and laughed. "You're going to love this: you should have seen how easy it was to get her. You see I met Meredith at the airport and told her that I was a close friend of yours and that I'd be giving her a lift. After that I told her to call Alexis so we could make a day of it while you were assisting the good ol' NYPD. Nice hu?"

"Don't you dare touch them!" said Castle.

"Now Richard don't you go ruining the surprise. We'll talk later. Bye, bye now."

Castle placed his phone in his pocket and seethed as he followed Beckett down an ally.

"Did you get it," Beckett said putting her phone on speaker so Castle could hear.

"That's a negative," replied Ryan. "This guy is good. His signal keeps bouncing off several cell towers."

"What do you have?" Castle asked.

"There are at least 3 main towers the location is coming from within a ten mile radius."

"Think," said Beckett. "Is there any specific location in those regions that are familiar to him? Why would he be in that centralized area?"

Castle's eyes widened. "Meredith's apartment. It has to be. She got it a few months ago back when Alexis got mono so she could be close and visit."

"Ryan did you get that?"

"Got it."

Beckett and Castle began making their way to the car. As they did so Beckett pulled out her phone and dialed a different number. "This is Detective Kate Beckett shield 41319. We have a 1030 in progress at…" Beckett gave the location. "Repeat a 1030. Suspect is Jerry Tyson. Possibly armed and dangerous, do not engage I repeat do not engage."

They knew from what Tyson had said earlier that he was watching. The address to the dinky motel had been a set up, part of his surveillance.

* * *

Back at Meredith's apartment Tyson looked at his two hostages. Meredith and Alexis held onto each other tightly as they sat on the couch.

"Everything I've done before," Tyson said to them, "That was just a warm up." He let out a devilish grin. "Now the real fun begins."


	8. Checkmate

**Ch.7 Checkmate**

* * *

Beckett raced her cruiser down the side streets as fast as she could. She could hear other units in the distance making their way as well.

Castle's phone rang and he answered. He put it on speaker.

"Dad," said Alexis.

"Alexis, are you and your mom okay? Has he hurt you?"

"We're fine for now. What does he want dad?"

"I don't know. It's all a game to him sweetie."

"It's him isn't it? 3XK- the one you and Detective Beckett have been trying to catch."

"Yeah honey, it's him."

"I'm scared dad."

"I know you are Alexis but don't show him your fear. He feeds off it."

"You know he's listening right?"

"I know. He'd be stupid not to. It's going to be okay Alexis. We're going to get you both out of this."

"I know. You always do."

"That's enough," said Tyson. "I'm not going to kill your daughter Rick. That would be too easy and not all that fun. Let this be a warning to you. You should have just stayed away cowboy. You should have just kept your business in your writing. I want you to know this is all your fault."

Castle placed his hand over the phone and asked Beckett, "How much closer?"

"Just a couple more blocks."

"Get up," said Tyson. "Get up come on move!"

"Mom!"

"Alexis, Meredith!" Castle called out.

The line went dead just as they heard a couple of gunshots.

* * *

In less than 5 minutes Beckett and Castle arrived at the scene. It was chaos. The SWAT team had blocked off the entire street. They had snipers on rooftops and personnel were going about their orders.

Beckett popped open the trunk where she and Castle got out their vests and then made their way to the headquarters in the SWAT truck.

Within seconds Castle's phone rang. Again he put it on speaker.

"About time you got her," said Tyson. "You know how long I've been waiting for you?"

"Not as long as I have," said Castle.

"Aw Richard, I'm touched. You missed me too, how sweet."

"This ends now Tyson."

"It ends when I say it ends!" Tyson shouted.

"There's nothing you can do."

"Oh there's plenty. You just have to watch."

"I want to talk to my family."

Tyson handed the phone over.

"Dad," Alexis said. She sounded like she had been crying.

Castle was doing his best to hold in his emotions. "I'm here Alexis."

"He shot her dad, he shot mom. There's a lot of blood."

Beckett wanted more than anything to grab hold of Castle's arm, give it a comforting squeeze but she had to maintain her objectivity. It was her family in there too but she couldn't bring herself to let the emotions get in the way otherwise she'd be taken off the case.

"Just hang in there Alexis. I'm coming."

"Hurry dad."

"I'm trying sweetie. Let me talk to your mom."

Alexis waited, most likely for permission from Tyson.

"Richard," Meredith said coming to the phone. She sounded so weak.

"I'm going to get you out of there."

"He'll kill you. Don't do that to Alexis or to Beckett."

"I'm sorry Meredith."

"Don't be, it's what you do. You authenticate your stories even if it gets you into trouble. I knew that when I married you remember?"

"This isn't some stupid story," Castle said his emotions starting to come to the surface.

"Sure it is. That's all life ever is. You've always been a great dad Richard and I know Beckett will make a great mom. She was always the one." Meredith let out a small laugh. "I just hope I'm not some small footnote in your next book."

Castle hated the way Meredith was talking, almost as if she were saying her goodbyes.

"I'm coming for you," said Castle. "Just hang in there a little while longer."

Tyson took the phone away.

"Now you listen. You obey the rules, I shoot. You listen to the negotiator and play by their book, I shoot. Now might be the time to do something really stupid Richard."

Tyson hung up the phone. The SWAT truck was silent as Castle clenched both his fists. People were then soon on the move but Castle's mind was elsewhere. If doing something stupid was what he had to do then he would.

Castle walked over to Beckett and let out a small smile. Then he made his way down to her piece on her lower leg.

Beckett's look turned to fear.

"Castle what are you doing?"

He began to take off his vest. He smiled again.

"Doing stupid things was one of the reasons you fell in love with me remember?"

Castle didn't care over the fact who was watching; he went in and kissed Beckett tenderly. He then placed the gun in his back pocket and left the SWAT truck.

Defying own orders Beckett quickly followed him. She was not about to let him go alone, fiancé or not.

* * *

"Stupidity really isn't that hard for you is it Rick," said Tyson when Castle was inside the living room.

Castle assessed the situation. Meredith was sitting on the floor, Alexis next to her. Blood had spattered some of the curtains and was soaking the couch which she leaned against as well as the carpet where Alexis had propped her leg. She had used a blanket as a tourniquet but Meredith was bleeding profusely. She didn't look good at all.

"I'm here now," said Castle. "You can let them go."

"Not until you admit you failed!"

"How have I done that?"

"You're not a cop that's how! You spend years inside the mind of law enforcement and people like me but you go around acting like you're both only unlike me you don't act on the impulses. You sit behind your computer and you write about them."

"It's just a job."

"It's more than that. You're drawn to this lifestyle. You don't care how close you get to death just as long as you do. The question is why? I've been trying to figure that out ever since we met."

Tyson walked over and placed his gun under Castle's chin. "So tell me Rick, what's the story? You tell me that and you're free to go, you all are."

"Richard," Meredith said feebly. "Tell him."

"No," said Castle.

"Dad!"

"I'm a writer. He knows that so no matter what I tell him even if it is the truth he won't believe me. You win Tyson. It's the ultimate checkmate."

"Not quite. The only way it's checkmate is if someone not only loses but they know they've suffered."

Tyson removed the weapon from Castle's throat and pointed it at Meredith. Just as he shot, a second shot rang out. Blood splattered all over Castle. He turned to see Beckett with her gun pointed at 3XK. She had shot him point blank in the head. There was no coming back from the dead with a gunshot wound to the head like that.

The scene seemed to move in slow motion as law enforcement and paramedics made their way inside.


	9. Ray of Light

**Ch. 8 A Ray of Light**

* * *

It had not been easy by any standards. Out in LA of all days it was cloudy and overcast as Castle and his family laid his ex-wife to rest. A ray of light from the sun appeared through the clouds just as her coffin was being lowered into its final resting place.

To his right Beckett stood by him, hand holding and to his left stood his daughter, his arm wrapped around her and Alexis sobbing uncontrollably into his chest and to the left of Alexis stood Castle's mother. Though Martha had never particularly liked Meredith she could never imagine their lives without that quirky woman in it despite the infrequent visits.

Castle had since stopped replaying the moments of the hostage situation in his mind. What he did replay was Meredith barely hanging on, the third and final gunshot to her abdomen gushing out while paramedics tried to stabilize her.

He had ridden along with Meredith in the ambulance while Beckett took care of Alexis, the two of them riding to the hospital while calling Martha on the way.

Castle knew that Beckett had blamed herself for not getting being fast enough but Castle didn't blame her for a second. If he had been a true cop he would have done the same thing. Sometimes though with guys like Tyson there was always unpredictability never any certainty.

Alexis on the other hand not only blamed Detective Beckett but she blamed her father as well. She knew blaming them was illogical since it wasn't anyone's fault but it was how she felt. Now though that blame washed away as she clung to her father tightly. It was weird to think she would never see her mom again. Meredith had always been more of the spoiled aunt than a mother but that was one of the things Alexis loved about her; she wasn't your traditional mom and Alexis would never have changed a thing.

It had been a fairly large ceremony with Meredith's agent, her own family, and several of the actors she had worked with over the years who had loved her. The family stayed long after the priest had said the eulogies and everything else.

It wasn't until sunset that they began making their leave.

* * *

"No," Alexis said in her sleep as she tossed and turned. "No, don't!"

There remained silence for a moment.

"No!" Alexis screamed as she shot up from her bed back home in New York.

"Alexis," Beckett called out, entering Alexis' bedroom.

Neither of them spoke as Alexis held on to Beckett. She had never done this before. Tears streamed down Alexis' face. For the past two days Alexis had done her best to be strong for her family but now she was letting her guard down. Beckett was glad the young woman was doing that. It wasn't easy to keep in all of the heavy emotions, having known from own personal experience.

She whispered smooth accolades.

"You're going to be okay Alexis. You're going to be okay."

Alexis moved back and Kate wiped away her tears.

"How do you know?" Alexi asked.

Though Beckett knew Alexis knew the truth about her own past, she knew that right now the girl needed to hear words of comfort outloud.

Beckett took hold of Alexis' hand and squeezed it as she looked at her. "Because I know you: You're strong and determined. You've been through a lot and you've strived. I know you can get through this too. And you're not alone here."

Alexis tightened her grip.

"Is this how it was like for you?"

"More or less. I just wish you didn't have to. I wish there was something more I could have done. I wish I could fix this for you somehow."

Alexis nodded. "I'm just glad you're here Detective Beckett."

Beckett smiled. "How about I make you some breakfast?"

Alexis lifted a shoulder and smiled, "S'more-lette's?"

Beckett smiled again, "S'more-lettes it is then."

Alexis smiled and hugged Beckett tightly again.

"Thank you," she said to the detective.

"Anytime," Beckett answered back.

From the doorway Martha let out a somber smile.

* * *

Martha placed a comforting hand on Kate's arm when she emerged from Alexis' room.

"I'm glad she has you Kate," Martha said as they descended the stairs.

"Thank you Martha, I just wish there was more that I could do."

"Well if anyone can help her I know it's you."

It didn't take long for Beckett to start making the s'more-lettes when Castle came into the apartment. In his arms he held a sturdy brown box. He had been over to Meredith's New York apartment now that it had been given the okay by the NYPD and SWAT units. He placed the box on the floor.

"Do I smell what I think I smell?" he asked walking toward the kitchen where Beckett had all of the ingredients out for his creation he had made years ago.

"Don't look at me, your daughter wanted them," said Beckett.

He walked over to Beckett and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi," he said looking at her and then kissing her while she still had a spatula in the other.

"Our daughter has good taste," said Castle.

"Mhm, our daughter?" asked Beckett.

Castle shrugged. "Just trying something out for Meredith's sake, something about you making a great mom but of course I've always believed that since I first met you. Too weird?"

Beckett smiled back. "It's perfect. I just don't want anyone to think I'm taking over Meredith's place."

"You're not Detective Beckett," Alexis said with a small smile as she made her way to her family.

Beckett smiled, thankful for Alexis' approval.

Castle let Beckett get back to cooking.

"So what's in the box Richard," Martha asked.

Castle's facial expressions turned somber. "I went to your mom's apartment and got a few things," he said to his daughter. "I just figured that…. well when you're ready."

Alexis looked over at the brown box. She wanted to go to it but was scared.

"Maybe later," said Alexis.

Castle nodded at his daughter and went over to hug her and place a kiss atop her head. He knew they would be okay. It would take time but as a family they could get through anything. Alexis smiled and then went to the fridge for some OJ.

The four of them then sat down at the dining table feasting on Castle's ever famous and slightly ever disgusting s'more-lettes.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
